


Hush,Hush.

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Some Smut, Gen, castiel x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fanfic idea. "  I’m missing something here, aren’t I?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush,Hush.

Little did you know how much of impact you had made on Cas. Oh but both the Boys knew and they teased him about it when you weren’t around. Another one of those moments came around.   
“ Oh I’m Cas, and angel of the Lord, I can kill any enemy yet I don’t know how to say I love you to the person I like because I’m to shy!”   
Dean mocked Cas as Cas’s cheeks where now a light pink after you had just thanked him and gave him a hug for helping you with the dirty dishes. Dean then nudged him as Cas then frowned and Sam gently smiled.   
Oh come on Castiel, we are just messing with you.”  
Castiel then tilted his head as he looked at Dean.  
“ I don’t get what me being an Angel of the Lord has to do with me liking (Name.)? “  
Dean rolled his eyes then chuckled.  
“ You can’t even understand that? So much for trying to get it past an an-“  
Sam cleared his throat as he saw you walk back in.  
“ Hey guys, so I think I forgot my-, Oh! Did I bother you guys? Sorry I will leave then.”   
You went to turn around when Sam grabbed you, and placed you in front of Cas, which made his bright, ocean color eyes, lock on to yours. He then cleared his throat softly as you then glanced away.   
“ I_ I don’t know what you boys are up to something, I won’t let you get away with it!”  
Sam and Dean laughed as they made their way out of the room.  
“ Oh don’t worry, You have one hell of an effected on someone, lets just say you two need a “ heart to heart” about something.”  
Dean laughed at his own joke as Sam gently punched him in the arm.  
You turn around then raised your brow, as you looked the angel up and down, as he awkwardly shifted his feet, while staring at the floor.  
“ I’m missing something here, aren’t I?”  
Cas slowly looked up at you then chewed on his bottom lip before he spoke.  
“ I-I don’t know how you humans do this but, I saw this from some movies and read in some books. So I think this will work. “  
Cas walked towards you as you took a step back to where stopped by the table that was near you.   
“Castiel, what are you talking about?”  
Cas didn’t answer as he moved closer, looking into your eyes. He then kissed you soft at first, then that quickly turned into a deep kiss, your eyes got wide but then slowly closed. You kissed him back as deep. You felt your heart pound in your chest as he then licked you bottom lip, which made you squeak and pull back, blinking slowly.  
“ C-Cas, where the hell did you learn that?”  
Cas tilted his head to this side then smiled shyly.  
“ I saw the Pizza man do it and the babysitter liked it a lot.”


End file.
